Black Rose
by lonelygirl54
Summary: CH. 3 UP!Reworking/Editting chaps! Hermione goes into hiding for her safety and takes up private lesson per order Dumbledore. She gets to know Severus beyond the mask he shows. HGSS rating may change later.
1. A New Beginning

A/N So first off, I don't own any of this. Anything and everything you recognize as Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and her associations. No money is being made, just creative writing. Next, I haven't touched any of my fics in about four years and recently got a review for this one. So I'm going to rework this one (and the others hopefully) and try to update and maybe finish them. We'll see.

**Black Rose**

Chapter 1- A New Beginning

The brunette girl in the infirmary woke to sunlight streaming in through the window opposite her bed. Pushing herself up from the bed, she glanced around. Upon seeing no one else in the room, she collapsed back onto the bed with a sigh. She didn't remember what had happened to land her in the hospital ward. The young lady was unsure as to how long she had spent in the sterile room. Focusing on the castle beyond the room's confines, she heard no noise. The lack of sound led her to the conclusion that either classes were in session or that she had been unconscious for the end of the school year. Startled out of her revelry by voices on the other side of the door, she sat up and waited for the Headmaster and her two Professors to enter.

"I am very glad to see that you have awoken young lady. You gave us quite the scare. I regret though, to tell you that the school year ended while you were in your comatose state. You apparently received a rather severe bump on the head." The Headmaster and the Gryffindor Head of House both sat down on either side of her bed. Her surly Potions Master preferred to learn against the cold stonewall, arms crossed in front.

"Headmaster, how long have I been here? And why do I get the feeling that there is something more you wish to tell me?" Blue eyes twinkled back at her from over half moon spectacles. The old wizard studied his highly devoted student over his steepled hands, fingertip to fingertip. The child had always been acutely aware of her surroundings and of current situations.

"My dear, you have been residing in the Hospital Ward for just under two weeks, far too much time taken away from your summer already. However, due to recent events, I'm sorry to say that you must remain here at Hogwarts a bit longer. Just so that we are able to get you up to date on the situation at hand. I ask of you, that whatever events take place here and what is said is not to be repeated to anyone. Can you accept that dear?"

"Yes Sir. If that is what you feel is best then I will abide by those requests." Curiosity was apparent in her eyes and her quest for knowledge burned.

"Remember child, the staff of this school are here to guide you. Should you ever need a question answered or help with any task, you can go to any of the teachers."

"Thank you Professor. I appreciate your concern and help."

"Now dear girl, I believe you mentioned earlier that you felt that there was something more to tell you. You are staying the extra time here at Hogwarts because it has recently come to our attentions that you are no longer safe in the Muggle world."

"The Muggle world sir?"

"Yes the Muggle world. Do you not remember?"

"I remember nothing but the fact the I am a witch and a student here at Hogwarts. And of course that there is a war going on."

All three Professors trade alarmed looks; the situation was far worse than they had hoped.

"I… There is something else, is there not?" The brunette girl asked bluntly. "Who am I? What has happened? What is going on?"

She was becoming hysterical and was struggling to calm down.

"My dear, I fear that the concussion you received when you hit your head has resulted in amnesia. We believe you were in a fight with fellow classmates. You were attacked from behind. In the two weeks that you have been here, there has been much turbulence in the Muggle world. Your parents were targeted. They… Your parents did not make it." The young woman sobbed at this. "My condolences. To say that it wasn't altogether unexpected would be a lie. You have no other remaining relatives. With this being the case, we have decided that it would be best if you were to remain here, at Hogwarts."

Albus shared a look with Minerva and Severus. Although tragic, the entire situation could work in their favor. The Muggle and Wizarding Authorities believed that Hermione had escaped the attack on her parent's home. She was to have returned to the Muggle world the day of the attack. It had been put off with a magically induced coma that had come on out of the blue. As of now, she had been declared missing and the Ministry was asking that anyone with information on her to contact them, for they were concerned with her safety. With the amnesia's influence, she would believe she was Mya Prewett as they would tell her.

"My name? What's… What is my name?"

"Mya Prewett. Your parents were George and Alanna. They were pure-bloods, like you, however lived in the Muggle world and did not sympathize with the Dark Lord."

"I see." She intoned quietly. Albus cleared his throat gently.

"During your stay here, you will receive lessons in Occlumency from Severus, as well as extra Defense Against the Dark Arts training. Starting this summer and continuing throughout the upcoming school year, it is asked that you attend Animagus lessons from Minerva. Hmm yes I think that that is all for now. For now we shall leave you to rest else Poppy will have my head. Good day Mya."

Back in the Headmaster's office, Severus paced anxiously, while Minerva sat in one of the chairs before the roaring fire place, nervously fidgeting with the trim on her robes. Albus sat behind his desk, elbows propped up on the desk and fingers steepled together in front of his face, the piercing blue eyes he was known for gazing off into spaced behind his half moon spectacles, the mischievous twinkle absent.

"Albus, do you really think it wise to let her believe herself to be someone else? Someone everyone else has thought to be missing, or worse dead, since the Dark Lord's disappearance 16 years ago? What if she starts to remember the life she only so recently led?" Severus spun on his heel as he made to continue his ovular track, hands gesturing sharply as he spoke.

"I have to agree with him Albus. What do we do if her memories start to make appearances? And her new alias? The press and the Ministry will have a field day with this, when they find out that Mya Prewett is still alive. So many things could go wrong!"

"Severus my dear boy, please sit down. You make me dizzy. Yes of course I realize the risks of this Minerva. However, what else are we to do? You both knew the Prewetts, as they were well liked and respected members of the Order. Their deaths were covered up and called a disappearance because the truth would have been too much to reveal to the public. We simply will have to tell them that Mya was in hiding with foreign relatives and home schooled, until their untimely deaths this past summer. If it is necessary, Minerva would you be willing to be her Guardian until she is of age? It is well known that you were very close to the family and was her Godmother."

Minerva gasped in shock. "But! What… I … Of course Albus, if that is what you feel is best." She bowed her head and was very quiet as she studied her hands.

Severus grunted in his seat next to her. "I really hope you know that you're doing old man." He got up and stalked from the room, robes billowing out behind him in typical fashion. Minerva quietly left after him, leaving Albus to his thoughts.

The night before school was to begin, Mya packed up all her things in the suite of rooms that Dumbledore had let her stay in. She left out only things she would need for the next day. Knowing that the train would arrive at about 6pm, the young woman figured she could sleep in the morning and stayed up late, reading the book on Animagi that McGonagall had lent her.

Upon waking up, the tall shapely brunette rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of short sleep shorts and a spandex running shirt with a long sleeve shirt. After lacing up her shoes, the young lady jogged through the castle to the front doors and once outside began her daily run. The staff had gotten used to Mya's early awakenings and habitual morning runs. Once in a while one of the teachers would join her on the customary two hour run to and through Hogsmeade. She was always able to make it back in time for breakfast, no matter how slow her company was. Today, because she had slept in, the girl returned after lunch, and had to go to the kitchens and ask the house elves for something to eat.

After eating, the toned girl retreated to the Room of Requirement, where she stretched her muscles and practiced the mediation that Snape had insisted she learn. After an hour and a half of the relaxing, mind organizing work, the brunette stretched and walked back to her rooms.

Stripping off her smelly clothing, she grabbed a quick shower. While washing her hair with her strawberry shampoo and conditioning it the same scent, she scrubbed her skin with strawberry scented body wash on a red poof. Before getting out, the brunette quickly spell shaved her long and toned legs. Standing under the spray, Mya rinsed off and stepped out of the stall, wrapping a red towel around her. Grabbing her wand, she charmed her hair dry and made it straight without fly-aways. Grabbing a bottle of strawberry scented lotion she massaged the lotion into her arms and legs to keep the moisture in and help the skin stay soft.

Entering her bedroom, she walked over to the small pile of clothing left out. Dropping the towel, she pulled on the matching red lace panties and bra. Next the toned brunette slipped on a pair of low-slung baggy green cargo pants, which accented the curve of her hips. Over her head, Mya tugged on a black muscle shirt that clung to her body, showing off all the curves she had developed. Pulling on a pair of socks, the lithe young woman slid her feet into a pair of comfortable black skate shoes.

Standing in front of the mirror, she cocked her head to the side. _Something's missing_, she thought to herself. Going to her trunk she pulled out a white leather belt that was studded and slipped it through the belt loops. Grabbing her customary hemp choker, black cuff and Irish love ring, Mya put them on and glanced at her clock. It was just five o'clock. That left her an hour until the rest of the school would arrive and the Beginning of Term Feast would start.

Wondering what she could do until then, Mya sat down on the couch in front of the fire in her sitting room. Hearing a knock on the portrait that lead to the room, she stood up and let the visitor, Professor McGonagall, in. "Professor, what can I do for you?"

"Ms. Prewett, dear, Albus would like to know if you'd rather be sorted now, before all the other students arrive, or before the feast after the first years. Whatever you end up choosing, the Headmaster would very much like it if you could escort yourself to his office in fifteen minutes. He wishes to speak with you about other topics."

"Thank you Professor. I will do so." Sitting back down and flicking her wand towards the corner, she started some music playing. Thinking about the option just opened to her, she listened as a song started. It was Cold Hard Bitch by the band Jet.

Staring into the fire, Mya made up her mind as the song ended. Flicking her hand to turn off the music, the tall chocolate haired girl wandered up to her bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she carefully applied her routine black eyeliner and black mascara, and then added a pink gloss to accent her already kissable lips. Finished, she exited the portrait hole and made her way to the Headmaster's office.


	2. Getting in the Swing of Things

A/N- Still don't own anything. Still reworking this. Black Rose 

Chapter 2- Getting in the Swing of Things

Stopping in front of the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. She wondered what he wanted to speak with her about. Sighing to herself she looked up at the gargoyle. McGonagall had forgotten to tell her the password, which meant that she had to play a game of 'guess the confectionery that was the password'. She figured she'd start off with the more common candies and move on to the lesser-known sweets. Mya didn't mind playing. In fact she thought it quite amusing the sweets that Albus Dumbledore had a liking to. Looking up at the gargoyle, she started to spout off a list of sweets.

"Fizzing Whizzbees, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean, Jelly Slugs, Chocolate Frogs. How about- Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands. No? Okay. Pepper Imps, Toothflossing Stringmints, Ice Mice, peppermint cream frogs. Let's see. Sugar quills, exploding bonbons, Cockroach Clusters, Blood Pops. Hmm, nothing common then eh? Canary Creams, Puking Pastilles, Nosebleed Nougat, Fainting Fancies."

That was it. The gargoyle came to life and side stepped the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Mya stepped onto the moving staircase and waited patiently until it reached the doors of the office. Before she could knock, the Headmaster said for her to enter. Smirking, the girl pushed the doors open and plopped herself down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Sir, Professor McGonagall said you wished to see me."

"Yes Ms. Prewett that would be correct. There are a few things that I wish to speak with you about. First off, would you prefer to be sorted now, before the rest of the school gets here, or later, before the feast? Secondly, you are to continue private lessons with both Severus and Minerva, which you will discuss with them in order to set up times. I would like these lessons to continue at least four times a week. Can you accept this Mya?"

"Yes Sir, I can. I would like to be sorted later, if that is quite all right with you. I will see Professors Snape and McGonagall after the feast to discuss my lessons. Just one thing Professor, what do I tell my classmates? I remember nothing of my life before the fight."

"Ah yes, that might be prudent to know. You already know that your parents were George and Alanna Prewett and that you come from a long line of Purebloods. When you were a baby, your family was attacked and you were the only survivor, although no one knew because you were quickly and quietly taken to distant relatives in Germany. They raised you and home schooled you until this past year when they past away from old age. No one knows much else about your life as a child because everyone thought you to be dead. Your father George was an ex-Auror and Alanna, your mother, was a medi-witch. Your uncles on your father's side were Gideon and Fabian. They were all in the Order you know, killed by Death Eaters. You only know about them from stories you were told when you were growing up. Whatever you want to tell people about your childhood is up to you, as long as it is not too out of the ordinary."

"Now, if I may correctly assume, the rest of the school is arriving. I will see you at the feast." With that, they both exited and walked down to the Great Hall where they could hear the sounds of the returning students and professors.

As soon as all the teachers were settled the rest of the students, minus the first years, entered and sat down at their respective tables.

Professor McGonagall led the first years in, holding the Sorting Hat and the three-legged stool in her hands. The nervous looking first years lined up in front of the Staff table and faced the rest of the student body. Setting the stool down and placing the hat on top of it, McGonagall stepped back and waited. The school as a whole stopped its chatter and watched the frayed hat eagerly.

"_A great and many years ago_

_When Hogwarts School was newly started,_

_Stood the four Founders here_

_And numerous young ones to be parted._

_Four good friends, they were_

_Devote to teaching and learning._

_But how to gather students in one place?_

_It set their brains a turning._

_A place for young people to learn,_

"_We'll build a school," they said_

_Where students and teachers come_

_When we are gone and dead._

_With their mind frames set_

_And hearts decided_

_Our four founds ne'er dreamt_

_One day they would be divided._

_For such great friends_

_Were Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw_

_Along with Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_Present strife they never foresaw._

_Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin_

_They are Hogwarts founding four_

_With their knowledge and abilities_

_Together, things to teach galore!_

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_Now slip me snug about your ears_

_I've never yet been wrong_

_I'll have a look inside your head_

_And tell you where you belong!"_

As the hat finished its song, the hall burst into applause. The ragged hat bowed to each of the four houses then became still. Professor McGonagall stepped up, holding a list of names. "When I call your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool. When the Hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table." Mya zoned out the list of first years and waited for her name to draw her out of her wanderings.

The tall brunette re-focused when she saw the Headmaster stand up. "Now, before I allow for your minds to wander and your mouths to occupy themselves, we have one more sorting to go. Joining us this year is Mya Prewett, from Germany. Ms. Prewett, come in if you will." At his request, the confident girl strode forward to be sorted. Sitting tall on the stool, she allowed for McGonagall to place the Hat on her head.

"Ah I hoped I might see you soon Mya Prewett. There are a great many things in your future, my dear. Now, back to the task at hand. You are being sorted I see. The question is where to put you, but where oh where to put you. Not in Gryffindor, I see. You don't wish to be there. Not Hufflepuff, you are much too brilliant and witty to go there. Ravenclaw would suit you certainly, but you could do so well in Slytherin too. Yes, you are clever and cunning enough for that house. This is very difficult, oh yes, so very difficult."

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin? You could do so well in Slytherin, you know. You could be great. It's all here inside your head and Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness. There isn't any doubt about that. Your talent and wits would be an asset to the Ravenclaw House. You would easily fit in there. Let's see, I think it shall be – SLYTHERIN!!" The hat shouted the last word for the entire hall to hear. The Headmaster just smiled to himself, the Sorting Hat had made a good decision placing her in Slytherin.

The tall, lithe girl made her way over to the table filled full of Slytherins and sat on the very end were there wasn't anyone. As she sat down, Dumbledore once again clapped his hands for attention.

"As many of you have heard, our very own beloved Hermione Granger is missing and has been since this summer. If any of you have any information as to her location it is crucial that you share it with either myself, one of your professors or the Ministry. We are all concerned for her."

As he sat down, he flicked his wand and food appeared in plentiful amounts. Selecting a few of her favorite dishes, the brunette delicately filled her plate. Reaching for the jug of water she found a hand already there and filling her glass. She closed her eyes and then opened them, to see who had so rudely invaded her personal space. Her glance fell upon white-blond hair, stormy grey eyes and pale alabaster skin.

"I don't believe you were on the Express." The young man held out his hand. "I'm-" "Draco Malfoy. I know." Her voice was hard and unfeeling. There was a pause as her eyes flicked toward his outstretched hand and then away. He got the idea. "Is there anything I can do for you, or may I return to my meal?" Not bothering to get his answer, she began eating. She could feel all the stares from around the hall and ignored them. Internally, she was surprised that she had known his name and had dismissed his so easily.

Draco stared at the girl in front of him. No female had ever rejected him that fast. Normally they were all over him. But this one, this one was different, like she had already met him and deemed him unworthy. While she ate, he studied her. She had flowing dark brown hair; beautiful, translucent skin that glowed; and pale crystal blue eyes that seemed to pierce the soul. Then there was that attitude. It just screamed _'I don't care so fuck you!'_ The teenage boy barely detected the scent of strawberries lingering around the new girl.

Across the hall Harry and Ron were dejectedly continuing a conversation that had begun in the summer- Hermione. "Where do you think she is mate? It's completely unlike her to not make any contact or not owl at all." Ron complained. He shoved food in his mouth and swallowed, not bothering to chew. Harry nodded glumly. In all the time he had known her, Hermione had never, ever not gotten in contact with them when something was wrong. "ut ey, di'a et a ook a' da ew irl?" "Ron, swallow before you speak, it's repulsive to see half chewed food rolling around in your mouth." Ginny said disgustedly. "And yes Ron, we did. I think everyone saw her. She must be part Veela, the way every guy's eyes popped out of their sockets. I wonder if she knows the power she has over the male population…" "I wonder if I have a chance with her…" Dean Thomas wondered out loud. Ginny elbowed him in the ribs. "Hello? Who am I again?" The black boy grinned at her and winked. "The light of my life." He answered. The fiery redhead blushed lightly and beamed.

Dinner finished and dessert came and went. Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands, immediately gaining everyone's attention. "Now that we all have eaten and drank, I have a few announcements to make. First of all The Forbidden Forest is to remain that way-forbidden. There are numerous new items that have been added to the list of banned objects. The full list can be found on the door of Mr. Filch's office. Now, as quite a few seventh years are wondering, Head student notifications were not sent out over the summer vacation. I am pleased to announce that this year's Head Girl and Boy are Kalasin Moon, from Slytherin, and Terry Boot, from Ravenclaw. Before you tumble into bed, I leave you with this riddle: What is greater than God, more evil than the Devil, the rich want it, the poor have it and if you eat it you will die?"

As everyone stood up to leave, Mya headed towards the staff table. She still needed to speak with McGonagall and Snape about when her private lessons would continue. Speaking in hushed tones, the tall brunette set up her DADA lessons with Snape for every other morning, after she went for her run. He informed her that he would be joining her because she really wasn't allowed out by herself. The seventh year nodded. Her Occlumency lessons would take place every day after classes and before dinner, four times a week. Talking with McGonagall, her Animagus lessons would continue after dinner and before she went to bed, three times a week.

Bidding her professors goodnight, she exited the Great Hall, and was immediately ringed by five seventh years. Terry Boot, Kalasin Moon, Blaise Zambini, Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson all surrounded her in a semi circle; most had their arms crossed or hands on their hips. Shutting the doors; she stood with her back against the wood, eyebrow raised and her hands in her sleeves-with a firm grip on her wand.

"Can I help you?" Mya asked in a tight, guarded tone. Pansy launched herself at the girl. "You whore!! You have no right to speak to my darling Drakie like that!! I don't know who the bloody hell you think you are but you better fuckin' watch where you go, Mudblood bitch! I'm gon-" With a flick of her wand, Pansy had been silenced and frozen in place.

"No Pansy, I don't have to do anything you say. I will speak to Malfoy as I please. Only those who have earned my respect will be spoken to with it. Now, listen and listen well. Don't you ever fucking touch me again, you filthy piece of whorish trash. The consequences will be terrible. As for who I am, I am Mya Prewett, daughter of George and Alanna Prewett. Should you have any desire to know more, make an appointment." Her icy tone and rigid manner had glued everyone else in their places.

"Anyone else want similar treatment? Because I am more than happy to oblige." Draco started to step forward, but Mya stopped him with a glance. "I'll talk with you later Malfoy." She said dismissing him. The Prince of Slytherin turned and left, with Blaise and Pansy trooping wordlessly behind him.

That left only Kalasin and Terry.

"I'm sorry for my offensive language. I've no idea why I reacted to her like that."

The two Head students exchanged looks. It was well known that Pansy wasn't liked much outside of the Slytherin house. And everyone knew of her many exploits with the boys of Hogwarts.

Kalasin started off tentatively, "We just wanted to offer any help or assist to you this year, because you are new and it's a big school."

"We also wanted to extend a hand of friendship, in case you need someone to lean on or talk to, you can come to either of us. You are always welcome in our common room." Terry finished.

Mya could tell that the Head Boy and Girl got along well and seemed friendly towards everyone. "Thank you two very much. I appreciate your offers. I shall keep it in mind if I find I need help with anything. It is nice to know that the males here can be friendly and not just try to come onto me." Terry nodded and Kalasin smiled. They liked this new student. She was intelligent, polite and seemingly a dedicated student. "Our pleasure, Mya. I'm off to bed. See you all tomorrow in classes." With that Terry headed off in the direction of the North Tower. Kalasin nodded to him. "I'll head down to the common room with you Mya, I'd like to talk more, if that's ok."

"It is fine." The two headed towards the dungeons.


	3. Starting Fresh

A/N: Still don't own anything. Still want to be an extra in Potions. Still not making any money. Black Rose

Chapter 3- Starting Fresh

The two girls walked in relative silence on their trek to the dungeon rooms of Slytherin house. There was the occasional sound of water dripping or the scurrying whispers of mice, but neither girl said anything to the other.

"So, Mya, what brought you to Hogwarts." Kalasin broke the silence, her tone curious but without the nosiness of Lavender and Parvati.

Mya hesitated slightly at this, although she knew that it was bound to be brought up by more than one of her peers. "Well as I'm sure that everyone knows my whole family was thought to have been killed almost two decades ago. In actuality, I was the only survivor. I was raised by distant and unknown relatives in Germany, up until this past summer. My Urgroßmutter and Urgroßtante, they um, passed on this past June. Albus was the one to have brought me there, so of course he knew what had happened and brought me to Hogwarts. I've been here since then."

"I'm sorry for your losses." Kalasin felt bad that such recent sad memories had been brought up. "So are you fluent then in German?"

Mya gave a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders. "I wouldn't say fluent, but enough to get by were I to ever go back." The brunette wasn't quite sure where this new language was coming from, but took it in stride. In truth Hermione had learned some German over the course of a couple of summers. After all she _had_ to learn something during her summer holidays and it seemed that it had stayed with her through the concussion.

Although she didn't want to see nosy, Kalasin did want to get to know Mya a little better. She seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't think of from where. "On the chance of seeming nosy, tell me about yourself. What do you like, dislike, so on and such."

Mya had to wonder why people weren't this friendly in first year when she was trying so hard to fit in. She internally rolled her eyes and proceeded to answer the Headgirl.

"Well I 'd say that I'm a pretty decent student. I've never really been to a school like this, I was always homeschooled. I guess that Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts are my favorite subjects. I never held much faith in Divination, it seems like too much guess work to me. History of Magic is the most boring subject of all time and I don't really see the point in taking it. I'd like to become an Animagi someday. I find that Charms can be difficult at times and that I need to spend a lot more time practicing." Mya found these words rolling off her tongue and decided that she must have felt this way before the blow to her head.

"And what of things that aren't related to school?"

"Well, I have a terrible sweet tooth and I'd rather eat dessert than dinner and pastries instead of a healthy breakfast. My room is never clean, unless I'm held at wand point. This being said I'm very meticulous about my work, it's incredibly organized and I like to get it done early. When I get angry, I get _really_ angry. I don't back down from a challenge. I hate flying but love to swim. I like cats and dogs, which isn't that common of a pet in the wizarding world. I like Muggle music better than Wizard. I've never really had a boyfriend and I don't really care that I haven't. I don't like girls that obsess over boys and clothes and makeup. However that doesn't mean I don't care about my own appearance. I don't believe in love at first sight. I like to cook and I'm a right bitch if I don't get enough sleep."

The blond Headgirl listened quietly, nodding her head now and then, soaking in all the information. At least the new girl seemed human. In the time that they had been talking, the two girls reached the entrance to the Slytherin dorms.

"Oh, and I hate pretty boys."

Kalasin had to laugh out loud at that. She knew who _that_ was aimed at.

Clearing her throat she explain, "This is the entrance to our common room. Obviously I don't need to tell you that students from the other houses aren't allowed in here. The password is 'Carpe Diem' and either myself or one of the Slytherin prefects will let you know if it's ever changed."

The tapestry dissolved before their very eyes and an archway materialized. Stepping through, Mya looked back in time to see the entrance to the common room turn to plain castle stones. If you're not familiar with the place, once you're in your stuck, the brunette witch thought wryly to herself. Glancing around, she decided that anything worth further attention could be looked at tomorrow. Moving toward where the Headgirl was standing she nodded. Kalasin pointed to a portrait on the wall.

"This is the passage to the Head students' common room. Should you ever decide you'd like to escape the chaos here, the password is 'Ambrosius Aurelianus'. We have access to every common room from here, so that's how we normally enter." _'How very interesting, to use King Arthur's Given name and not the one the majority of the world knew him as'_ Mya thought to herself. "Thank you" Mya replied.

Kalasin next indicated a tapestry hanging just to the right of the staircases. "Through that tapestry are your rooms. Dumbledore saw fit to give you your own. The password at the moment is 'Bottled Fame', but you can change it any time you want to, just let me know what you change it to. That way we can get to you in case of emergency." On that note, the blonde seventh year witch climbed through the portrait hole to her own quarters, leaving Mya to do as she wished.

Turning to the hanging, she saw it was a scene of an island found only in legends- the isle of Fincayra. It was the legendary home of Emrys, or Merlin, as most people knew him. Shaking herself out of her revelry, she sighed and spoke the password in a bored voice. Once inside, Mya looked back to the opening and remarked, "Galator-that's the new password."

With that last thought, she turned to her rooms and found her bed without bothering to turn lights and have a look around her new rooms. Suddenly very tired, the brunette stayed awake just long enough to remove her boots and robes before she collapsed, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Mya woke to a ray of sun streaming in through the open window next to her bed. A barely there breeze played across the room making the bed hangings flutter ever so slightly. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up in bed and began to look around her new room. She lay on a queen size four-poster bed, the canopy above her head a dark midnight blue. There were two sets of hangings around the bed; one was the same midnight blue colour made of a heavy velvet material, the other white in colour and a light gauzy material. The outer heavier set, trimmed in silver, was pulled back by silver ties and the inner lighter set trimmed in gold hung freely. The sheets she lay on were made of the softest cotton fabric in white and powder blue.

Getting up to see the rest of her room, Mya felt soft carpet beneath her feet. The soft small bedside rug was white, nicely offsetting the powder blue walls. The floor-to-ceiling, wall-to-wall windows that ran parallel to her bed were actually three sets of French doors, framed by dark midnight blue curtains that were pulled back with silver ties. They opened up to the gently sloping grounds that were level to the dungeons. All the furniture in the room was made of cherry wood as was the floor. There were two doors in the room- one on the wall between her bed and the windows and another opposite the windows.

Exiting the second door she found herself in her own private common room, where Mya saw that the colour scheme continued there too. The rug in here was an ice blue. The fireplace was made of black marble, with a banked fire going. The furniture consisted of a couch and two armchairs in front of the fire. They were upholstered in a midnight blue material that felt like crushed velvet and had cream coloured pillows and two throws that were the same shade as the pillows, with gold trimming. In a corner was a mahogany table, perfect for doing homework on, with four mahogany chairs. In a tucked away alcove was a love seat, made of the same materials and colour as the couch and armchairs.

Venturing back into her bedroom, Mya went to the other door and opened it. It was her bathroom and it was exquisite. The floor and sink was made of black marble. The half sunken Jacuzzi tub was also made of black marble and it sat in the corner to her immediate left. The tile walls were bright white as were the cabinets. Directly across from where the young witch stood was the sink and counter. There was extra counter space next to the sink for makeup and hair accessories. In the corner diagonally left from her was a shower stall big enough for two with a seat in a corner. The whole thing was sunken in two inches. If she reached her arm out to the right she could touch the doors to what she presumed was the closet. Mya was right. Upon opening it, the brunette found towels and a hamper, and the rest of her miscellaneous girly bathroom stuff. The towels, she noticed, were powder blue and a dark smoky grey, almost black. The far wall to her left was a giant window. The pulled back drapes were a light powder blue, same as the towels.

With a slight smile, the brunette padded over to the tub and turned on the water, warm and comfortable but not hot. Touching her finger to the tap, she murmured, "strawberries" and immediately bubbles poured out and the scent of the fresh red fruit filled the air. Stripping off her clothes from the day before, the young witch slid in to the water. With a flick of her fingers, a Led Zeppelin, a Muggle band started to play.

After a two songs, Mya got out of the tub and walked to the shower. Turning the water to cool, she stood under the hard pounding spray so wake her self up. After a fashion, the seventh year girl shampooed and conditioned her hair, rinsed it all out and finished her morning routine. Turning off the stream, Mya stepped out and wrapped a towel round her. Squeezing the excess water from her hair, she left the bath and returned to her room.

With the towel still wrapped around her tightly, she wandered over to her wardrobe and opened it up. Pawing through it, she wondered what to wear. Feeling a piece of worn material, the lithe young woman pulled. It was the pair of guy pants she'd stolen from a male friend over the summer. The lithe woman had since altered them so that the tan cargo pants that hung low on her waist.

Tugging them out from the wardrobe, Mya laid them on her bed. Turning to her trunk, the brunette pulled out black lace bra and booty shorts, and a pair of socks. Digging deeper, she found a soft black T-shirt that said cheers in big white block letters and had a shamrock underneath. Throwing that next to the pants and under garments, the witch shut the trunk and got dressed. Looking back in the wardrobe, she found her white and green skate shoes and slid her feet into them.

Examining herself in the full-length mirror, she nodded. She looked good. Trooping back into the bathroom, she sat on the counter and applied her make up. This time it was smoky cat eyes done in her customary black. Adding a touch of peach color to her lips, Mya decided that the look was perfect. All she needed to add was her jewelry- her Irish love ring; the comfortable, worn in hemp choker and black leather cuff. Grabbing her black drawstring bag, she treaded her arms through the loops and settled in on her back. After a last look in the mirror, the girl headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	4. Nowhere to Go But Up

A/N- I now own a toothbrush. But not the HP universe and all that's in it. Black Rose

Chapter 4- Nowhere to Go but Up

Breakfast, she decided, was over rated. The Great Hall was full of sloppy, slobbering, messy, half-awake students who chewed with their mouths open; the majority of them being males and from Gryffindor. The breakfast selection consisted of porridge, kippers, eggs, sausages, bacon, toast and the likes, with a large helping of chatter.

Sitting at what was quickly becoming her customary place at the Slytherin table, the brunette looked disdainfully at the breakfast assortment. Scrunching up her nose at the terribly greasy, fat saturated food, Mya thought wistfully of the fresh fruits that she was used to, along with the usual single egg and a croissant, Danish or muffin; all topped off with her choice in juice and a mug of steaming black coffee.

Looking down at her spotless plate, the lithe witch concentrated intensely on her morning meal preferences. After a moments time, Mya opened her eyes to her wish. Instead of the plate, the brunette had a large bowl filled with fruit salad, a smaller plate with her croissant and a sliced boiled egg, and a cup of pineapple juice and of course, her coffee. She smiled. At least she could start her day off right.

Washing down her breakfast with her hot black coffee, she looked around the room. Her eyes searched for one person in particular- the sallow scowling Potions Master of the dungeons. The brunette didn't see him at his usual place at the Head table, nor did she see him elsewhere on the table. _So he's skipping breakfast_ Mya thought. _Then I guess I just have to go to him._

With her mind made up, the slender young woman left the room.

**In another part of the castle-**

The man in question could be found lying diagonally across his bed; dark robes soaked with blood- his blood. The professor was unaware as to what time it was or where he should have been at that hour. He was only vaguely aware that he was in his own chambers and that he desperately needed to find Dumbledore and tell him the new information he'd received.

The dark haired man could feel the darkness reach for him, black clouding the edges of his vision. Closing his eyes and reopening them, trying to clear them did nothing to help his disappearing vision. Shaking his head caused the room to swim and left his head pounding. Steadying himself on his bed, the professor waited for the room to stop moving.

Sighing, he resigned himself to collapsing on the large four-poster bed, to be found at an undetermined time in the future. Suddenly his back tensed, feeling the wards to his rooms lift. Only Albus could lift his wards, some of them bordered on Dark. Severus knew the Headmaster would not leave breakfast so it couldn't be him that was in the Potions Master's rooms.

**Meanwhile-**

Mya slinked through the dungeons, keeping to the shadows, her footfalls making no noise. Finding a torch on the wall that was unlit, she tapped a pattern on the bricks underneath and beside it. Raising her wand, the brunette started to dismantle the many wards separating her from the man inside.

Slipping into the silent rooms, the witch peered around. It was too dark and she couldn't see a thing. With a flick of her wand, the candles were lit and a fire started in the fireplace. Looking around, she still didn't see her professor. Then Mya noticed the dark wet trail on the stone floor. Gasping, the seventh year realized it was blood! Following it frantically, she reached a door that was barely open. With blind determination the lithe young woman pushed the door open and found her teacher, passed out on his bed. His clothes and sheets soaked through and through with blood, and barely had a noticeable raise and fall of his chest.

Rushing over, she pointed her wand at the unconscious man and lifted him into the air. A sweep of her hand straightened the bed sheets. Laying him down on the bed, Mya used another spell to remove his cloak, frock coat and white button up shirt. A flick and jab removed all the dirt and blood, allowing her to see the wounds. A whispered incantation and various parts of his body shone different colors.

Going into the sitting room, Mya used a cleaning spell to clean up the trail of blood. Kneeling in front of the fireplace she summoned a house elf and told it of her needs. Moments later, the elf reappeared with everything she had asked for. Returning to the bedroom, she started on herself appointed task.

Severus slowly became aware of gentle hands, soothing his wounds. They worked gently but with skill and agility. A soft voice whispered to him, reassuring words, interspaced with incantations and charms. He could feel bones that had been broken shifting back into place and beginning to heal. However, he didn't feel the pain that normally came with such shifting. A damp cool cloth was being wiped across his brow, cooling his overheated body. The hands he felt before were applying a salve to the burns on his arms and hands. Then, unexpectedly, an exposed nerve was hit and the black haired man was blasted with pain. His injured system was shocked and in a mode of self-preservation, he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Sitting back on her heels, Mya whistled softly to herself. The damage done to the man in front of her was extensive. She knew he'd be sore in the morning. Glancing at her wristwatch, she gasped. It was noon! She had missed all her morning classes! And so had her professor. How was she suppose to explain this to her other teachers? With a sigh, Mya heaved herself up from the place she had been sitting and headed towards the fireplace. There was only one thing she could do- Floo the Headmaster.

"Oh my, my dear girl, do not worry about your missed morning classes or his for that matter. I will tell your teachers that I excused you from classes this entire week." The Headmaster's face was grave and the twinkle had gone from his eyes. He had sat behind her desk when she came to him and explained her morning.

"Please Mya; tell me, what is his condition? How bad was it?" The witch bowed her head for a moment and then looked up.

"Headmaster it was very bad." She paused. "There was blood everywhere. He'd lost so much, I… I unintentionally went into his mind, to find his personal lab. I'm, I'm sorry Headmaster, but I couldn't make it stop. I touched his head and it happened." A tear slipped out and slid down her face. She let it.

"Shh child, I understand. And after that, what happened after that?" Albus stared at Mya intensely. He needed to know what was happening with his best spy.

"I levitated him onto the bed and clean up the blood, on the floor and on him. I had Squeaky the house elf bring me some potions from the hospital ward, and bandages. I cleaned all the cuts and burns that I could see with a potion and healed them." She opened her mouth as if to say more but let out a sob instead.

"Sir, he had so many broken bones, and so many other things. Broken left fingers, a broken left wrist, his left clavicle, five or so ribs on both sides, both the tibia and fibula in his right leg, and his right ankle. A punctured lung, a concussion, and multiple burns and cuts. I did everything I could, set the bones, cleaned the blood away, cleaned the cuts and burns and applied a salve. I used his lab to make a blood restorative potion."

"Sir, will he be alright? He's going to recover, isn't he? I didn't do anything wrong, I'm positive. Am I going to be expelled? Please don't expel me I couldn't bear it." Mya broke down into tears. She'd didn't want to be expelled; it was her final year here. She hadn't any friends- at least none that she could remember. There was so much for her to learn still! What if, what if she was expelled and she wasn't allowed to live in the Wizarding world! Or worse, if she was allowed to live in the magical world but not allowed to do magic! Oh dear what she was going to do!

Dumbledore saw all the emotions passing across her face as she let silent tears stream down her face. She wasn't as confident as she might seem. Every day Mya put on an act to be confident, when she really wasn't. He sighed. It appeared that her current situation put more stress on her than she let on.

The Headmaster sat there thinking of what to do with his unconscious spy and this hysterical young woman. A plan started to form in his mind. The unfortunate events of the day may work in his favor after all.

Hours later, the dark man in the dungeons woke to a new set of hands examining his wounds. These hands, although just as gentle, were more impersonal than the first pair. Before he dared to make any move, he mentally assessed his physical status. He could feel his lower right leg throbbing from knee to ankle. His arms were stiff and he could feel the opposing heat of burns and the cool healing ointment that had been applied. The collar bone, wrist and fingers on his left side had a deep ache in them, from what he could only guess was a serious healing. Breathing was difficult and the muscles in his chest were quite sore, indicating that he had broken a few ribs and maybe punctured a lung. Lastly his head was pounding, but he wasn't sure if that was from the healing or the beating he had taken the night before.

Opening his eyes to almost complete darkness, Severus made out the forms of more than a couple people in his personal rooms. Trying to sit up so as not to show weakness, his efforts were met with a firm hand pushing him back down to his mattress.

"Good Evening Severus. I am glad to see you awake. I was touch and go there for a while with you. Although I must say, you are looking much better than you did earlier. I'm not entirely sure that you would have made it through the day if it weren't for our quick thinker who came looking for you after breakfast. Oh yes, I do believe she saved your life. I take it from your injuries that the Dark Lord did not particularly care for the news that you brought him yesterday?" Albus stood at the foot of his bed, looking as omnipresent as ever and his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles.

Throughout the Headmaster's short speech, Madam Pomfrey had continued her examination and evaluation of the surly man. Whoever it was that had healed him initially had done a very thorough job and had only missed a couple of bruised and strained muscles. In fact, the only thing that irritated her was that the Headmaster wouldn't tell her who it was that had healed their less than personable Potions Master. It was supposed to be her job to heal the inhabitants of the castle, not some unschooled child. Then again, perhaps whoever it was did have a little bit of training, as was evident to the systematic healing that had been performed. Maybe they would like more training and would care to assist her in the Hospital Wing. _She_ the Mediwitch corrected herself. _Albus_ _said that whoever had attended to Severus was a she._ Pomfrey tuned herself back into the conversation being had between the two men.

"Kindly inform which ever mindless chit thought themselves competent enough that next time they wish to help, to not do so! I am capable of taking care of myself and do not want them intruding upon my space. If they feel that they cannot possibly keep their ridiculous need to help to themselves, tell them to Floo you! But I, do not need or want, their help!" The dark man snarled.

The two men stared at each other in silence, the sounds of the castle fading into the background, one man breathing heavily after his angry tirade.

"ENOUGH!" Severus roared, while smacking the fussing hands of the Mediwitch away.

Poppy Pomfrey _hmph!_ and gathered up her case of potions and salves. She bade goodbye to the Headmaster, Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick, completely ignoring the irate man lying prone in the bed.

Albus Dumbledore peered sadly over his glasses to look at his colleague lying in bed. "You would do well to remember Severus, that there are those of us who do indeed care what happens to you and are here to help you, not hinder." With that being said, the aged wizard turned and made his way out of the private quarters of Severus Snape, followed by his Transfiguration and Charms professors. Seconds later the injured man sat up. "And Severus? Worry not, for we will be talking tomorrow about what got Tom in such a delightful mood," Albus's voice spoke to him as though the wizard himself was right there.

The dour professor groaned out and flopped back onto his pillow. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

A/N- So far I've mostly been cleaning up what's been written and adding little bits here and there. This was the last of it however, so it might take a bit longer for a new chapter to come out after this. Ciao!


	5. Surprises

A/N- Still not making any money. Still just for entertainment purposes. Enjoy.Black Rose

Chapter 5- Surprises/Stanger Things Have Happened

Two days later would find Severus Snape in a bad mood. It was early in the morning, so early in fact that none of the portraits were awake yet. There was a reason for this. He was on his way to the Headmaster's office and he didn't want to see any students or vice versa. The injured right leg still caused him a great deal of pain and he refused to take any pain relief potions for it. As such he was limping quite heavily. The Headmaster wanted to know what happened the other night and sooner was better than later. The information he had discovered was time sensitive and time was something they didn't have much of.

One student was awake however. Down in her dungeon bedroom, Mya Prewett had lain awake for a long time. She had awoken with a start in the very early morning hours but had no idea why. She could feel the air humming with magic and even almost hear and taste it, the magical aura surrounding the old castle was that strong. As the hours wore on, the sensation became more palpable to the point that it was close to being unbearable. The thick heavy feeling hung in the air and though unsure why; Mya knew that this feeling was familiar to her. Rising from her canopy bed, the young brunette women grabbed her night robe, sliding her arms into the sleeves and pulling the material over her shoulders. Tugging the heavy velvet drapes from one of the large panes of windows, the athletic young woman was met with an eerie scene. Tall thick clouds of fog were rolling on across the pristine lawns of Hogwarts rather quickly and steadily. It seemed like more than any other fog one might find in Europe and the girl at the window was convinced the heavy magic in the air had something to do with it. Feeling adrenaline start to rush in her stomach and her heart beat faster, Mya knew she had to try and do something to protect the last place she had that she felt she could call home.

Squaring her shoulders, she mindlessly pulled the glass doors open and stepped outside, not really sure what she was going to do and feeling as though she was being driven by instinct and an unseen force. The wind was howling all around her, tugging on her robe and whipping her long dark chocolate curls around her face and shoulders. Standing 6 meters from her open bedroom doors, Mya plants her feet firmly on the ground and stands tall with her fists on her hips. The petite but powerful brunette hardens her eyes and clears her mind to focus on what she's about to face. The fog draws closer and suddenly surges around her, silently assessing her and voicelessly asking her intentions.

Raising her arms to shoulder level, Mya swings them together hands clapping and having the effect of pushing the fog away from her and back to where it had been before. Seeing it start back towards her with a less than friendly objective, her hands turn up and out, palms facing the oncoming vapor and stopping it in its tracks.

"What do you want? What are your intentions toward my home?" Mya spoke assertively and with a slight edge to her voice.

Severus Snape was in the middle of his ride up the stairs to the Headmaster's office when he abruptly and belatedly realized that there was a very heavy and ominous magic in the air, getting worse by the minute. Stretching his long legs, he quickly finished his ascent to the spectacular and opulent office and rushed to look out the window to the ground below, completely ignoring the Headmaster's greeting. Out the windows in the Headmaster's office, Severus at first could see nothing but fog.

It was dense and thick, swirling and sitting low on the ground but also starting to rise up in the air in an unusual manner. Somehow he knew in his gut that this was the source of the foreboding magic that he had felt on the staircase. Slowly the fog stopped its indirect route and started pulling away. Gradually he began to feel the other magic he'd felt- it was far less ominous than the first but no less powerful. Still looking down at the grounds he realized with a started that he could see someone out there, opposing the fog and whatever was supplying the magic. The dark wizard was further shocked when he recognized that is was Mya Prewett standing out there in her dressing robe, arms straight out, palms facing the danger at hand and hair blowing wildly around her head and face.

_She's pushing it away_, he figured out with a shock. _All by herself_. The sudden realization that she was out there facing down a nightmare alone gave him the chills and a sudden onset of fear and the need to help. Turning quickly on his heel, he faced the tired looking Headmaster.

"Albus, there is a student out there, facing that madness! Something needs to be done."

"And what do you propose we do? If we go out there they could lose their concentration and we will all die." His voice was soft, full of regret and sadness.

"Well we can't just leave out there alone!" The raven haired professor raged.

The old man sighed. "You are right Severus, but what can we do? We can't just send someone out to help an emotionally unstable witch who has the marking, power and knowledge of an Elementress. For someone to go out there could be potentially very dangerous. Asking someone to do so is more than I can hope."

Turning back to look out the window at the entrancing young woman fighting the dark magic at hand, he bowed his head and mumbled, "I'll do it."

The white haired wizard stared at him. Offering to help a student he had always claimed to dislike? What was going on with his hardened colleague? Perhaps his plan would work better than intended. If this was the case than he fully meant to take this new development and run with it when the time was right. Albus schooled his features into something more troubled and sighed for the added dramatic effect.

"If this is truly what you think is best, I will not stop you Severus. Just be careful and do try to be a little less abrasive towards our exceedingly gifted, inquisitive and surprising student."

The dour man looked at him, face blank but for his thin lips being set in a straight line and a glare that wasn't quite at the 'If-Looks-Could-Kill-You'd-Be-Dead-and-Rotting' level he reserved for only the worst of the dunderheads he taught daily. Spinning away from the window and the old wizard behind the magnificent desk, he strode toward the door and began to make his way down and out to the impetuous girl on the lawn, black robes twisting around him.

Mya had no idea what she was doing, she just did it automatically. The athletic looking girl could feel the fog and whatever was behind it pushing back tentatively, testing her strength and boundaries. Mya had let up a little from the initial force she had used to push the fog back, but now held steady showing none of the confusion and internal struggle that she was currently experiencing. The fog pressed toward her with a little more weight, then started to slip away. Somehow the brunette knew that it was gathering more strength and would be back shortly to try and break her down. She was determined to not let it through.

Letting up once more on her newfound powers she mentally shook herself, preparing for the conflict ahead. A couple of deep even breaths cleared her head, sharpened her attention and focused her power on the task that was set before her. With her mind geared up, the talented young woman reached her sense out to find her foe. _There it is._ All bunched up, quivering with unreleased energy and ready to launch itself at the petite female that stood in the way of its goal. Falling back she shot up her shields, putting just about everything she had into them and braced herself for the impact. The fog and the magic behind it came at her and hit like a stampeding herd of angry hippogriffs, wildly trashing about and screaming out in aggravation and unbridled intensity. The shields she had raised held up under the siege, for which she was grateful.

The Death Eater turned spy was slightly winded from running down countless flights of stairs and through numerous corridors- secret ones (that the Weasley Twins hadn't an inkling about) and well travelled ones. In addition to being winded his almost healed right leg throbbed uncontrollably, although he'd never let on to the fact. Finally in the dungeons, he located the blank section of the stone wall that was a secret passage way out to the grounds of Hogwarts castle. Leaning against it, he paused to catch his breath before going out to face the horror that hid behind the fog. Straightening out, the austere wizard smoothed his long black robes and stood up tall, ignoring the pain he felt. Spontaneously he decided to summon his wizard's staff that he had received upon completing his study of magical meditation and discipline of his own mind.

Thinking of the locations of the door hidden in the wall, it began to appear- shimmering and slightly protruding from the stone wall. With a click it unlocked and opened noiselessly- just enough for the formidable man to slip his fingers in and pry the heavy wooden door open adequately for him to slide through to the outside. Once outside, he was hidden by the incredibly immense hemlock trees that bordered most of the castle's thick walls. Keeping to their offered cover Severus moved swiftly and silently to where his most surprising student yet was standing, holding off a threat that had started long before her time.

Pulling the hood of his cloak up, the Potions Master held it in place with a small bit of magic he had learned during the course of his school years. Next the dark man cast a variation of the Confundus hex that was overlapped with the 'Notice-Me-Not' charm that was commonly used in the Muggle world. The result of this variation would cause people to feel compelled to look elsewhere and ignore him. Those that fought these coercions would be substantially confused as to what they were trying to focus their attention on in the first place. After all of his precautions were in place, all he had to worry about was not startling the brunette student too much or he risked killing them all.

The young woman felt the nature of the fog and the magic behind it change from that of outrage and vengeance to that of an inquisitive and almost thoughtful state. It began to probe her- not as someone or something that was standing in the way to the source of their discontent, but as an individual person. A person who had strengths and weaknesses, oh yes, but also a person with an extraordinary amount of power and drive, who was highly intelligent and focused on her work. A person who would fit right in and do very well in their style of life.

Mya had no idea what their evaluation of her had turned up, but could tell that they had found exactly what they had been looking for and had liked what they had seen in her. The idea that it, whatever _it_ was, had examined her- quite profoundly it seemed, shook her to the core. She hated feeling exposed to anyone of anything. Still she held on strong to her resolve and defenses and stood tall in the ongoing opposition.

Severus had been close enough to see the force behind the fog making their silent appraisal of her and grimaced. He knew that they would approve of what they would find, even though she was of un-pure blood. He could only hope that the astute student was indeed wise enough to turn them down. Too often he saw in her the same traits that he had shown at that age. The dark side had found these traits desirable and had exploited them in order to try and lure him to them .It had worked. Now he was working to ensure that history did not repeat itself and that she wouldn't follow in his footsteps. He quietly finished making his way to the most brilliant student Hogwarts had seen in years and paused only briefly. Then standing behind her he reached out and gently placed his pale and scarred hand on her shoulder, hoping that his sudden presence wouldn't startle her.

It didn't. Somehow she had felt his approach in her magical core and anticipated the physical connection. Through this simple gesture, she felt as he began to feed her a steady flow of his power to aid her in the defense she was projecting. And although he had worked to conceal his identity, she still knew who was hiding beneath the hooded cloak.

"Hello Professor," she greeted him knowingly and very calmly, never turning to face him or taking her focus off the threat in front of her. He was slightly surprised that she seemed to know exactly who was behind her, though he supposed that nothing about her should surprise him anymore.

As they stood there in the pressing silence, he realized what he would look like if any of the students were to see him right now. With his hood up casting his face into shadow and his robes closed up, falling all the way down his 6'2" frame to his feet and the sleeves covering his very pale, dexterous hands except for where they gripped the brunette's shoulder and his wizards staff, he would appear to be the much feared Grim Reaper, guardian of the restless souls and the dead that reside in the Underworld and keeper of the feared black dog, the Grim. Of course few knew that the Grim Reaper was very frequently confused with Father Time.

During his mental wanderings, the fog had gathered to form a face and a head in the space before them, much like the remaining portion of the Dark Lord's soul did when Harry Potter denied him the philosopher's stone in the boy's first year.

Opening up its transparent mouth, it spoke to the girl in a low whispery voice.

"My dear young lady you have an extraordinary amount of talent and power. I have the deepest respect for the unforeseen strength and focus of your power. Your knowledge knows no limits, no bounds and you only thirst for more. I can tell you are well on your way to great success. If you choose so, I could help you to succeed beyond your wildest dreams." The hoarse voice hissed slightly on the 'S's' it pronounced.

Severus shivered internally. The Dark Lord clearly had a deep interest in the chit that stood in front of him or he would've had someone else approach her. Severus tried to look into her mind to see what the intelligent brunette thought of this proposition. He encountered naught but a hard smooth surface like glass, behind which there was only inky black deaths. Withdrawing from her mind, the skilled man was very impressed. No student of his had ever tried to take on the study of Occulmency by themselves before, never mind succeeding- unless of course this was the work of the dark magic that that opposed them.

His eyes narrowed and his over active, naturally suspicious mind went into overdrive. The dark man attempted to see into his incredibly bright student's mind once more, using quite a bit more force than he had originally. The result was the same, but as he was pulling back he felt something snag onto his line of thought.

Unsurprisingly enough it was the studious young woman in front of him. _It is very impolite to try to break into your students minds Professor, even if you think that they might be possessed by the Dark Lord._ The sour sallow man was astonished. No one he knew had ever been able to master mind to mind speech before and most people hadn't even heard of it.

In front of him the girl began to reply to what was laid before her.

"While what you say is the truth and no doubt very tempting, at this point in time I'm afraid I must decline your most generous offer. Right now I live only to serve myself and the never ending quest for knowledge and wisdom. I wish to be neither your enemy not your ally. I simply wish to be. Perhaps in a few years I will reconsider your offer and approach you if time had been forgiving. But as I said, right now I am not your enemy or ally; I am simply protecting the only home I have left in this world." She carefully kept her face and mind neutral as she said this clearly and concisely.

The face in the fog narrowed its eyes as though inspecting her and her words. After what seemed a very long moment, although it was just a minute, the face let up and nodded at her, sowing no emotion. In the same hoarse hissing voice, he was surprisingly nice in his reply.

"I understand and respect your decision and your quiet, unmovable resolve. After all, at one point I too thought this to be the only home left for me." With that the face broke apart and the fog and everything is concealed withdrew, leaving only the crisp green crass touched with dew and the morning sun rising over the horizon, colouring the sky in reds, yellows and oranges.

The petite unassuming student stood in the increasing dawn light with her dark and surly Potions Professor, both of them silent, waiting in case the threat returned.

Half an hour later, the dark man decided that the threat was indeed gone and they could proceed indoors. Unconsciously he squeezed the shoulder of his best student and turned to lead the way back inside. After a couple of steps he realized she wasn't following him as he had expected. Turning around he planned an acid remark but it died on his tongue. She was still standing in the same spot, in the exact same position having moved at all. Slightly impatient e strode around in front of her and prepared a thorough berating for ignoring him. He stopped when he noticed that she hadn't looked at him yet.

""Ms. Prewett," he began ominously. At her name she finally lifted her head and eyes to look at him. Seeing her face directly, he realized that she looked awful- her face was drained of all colour and slack and her eyes were very dull. As he was assessing her, her eyes rolled into the back of her head so that the whites showed and she started to collapse. Seeing all this happening in a second, he reached out and grabbed her before she hit the ground. She was out cold. He picked her up as someone might a small child- one arm around her back, the other under her knees and her head resting on his shoulder. She wasn't as light as she looked and he contributed to her obvious muscle from running everyday of the summer. Turning he never noticed the 5' diameter large circle of dry dead grass where she had been standing.

He quickly made his way back into the giant castle, opening doors and dealing with other obstacles with wandless and sometimes nonverbal magic. Upon reaching the infirmary he opened his mouth and bellowed,

"Poppy!"

Well here it is. Hope it's not bloody awful as I have to leave for work right when I'm done posting this. R&R please.

LG54


	6. Harsh Reality

A/N- Still not rich.Black Rose

Chapter 6- Harsh Reality

The Hogwarts matron entered the room at a full out sprint, one hand holding her cap in place on her head and the other lifting her robes up high enough to enable her to run.

"Oh my word Severus," she gasped, hand over her heart and trying to catch her breath, "don't yell like that in my hospital wing! Now what have you done to the poor girl to make her pass out cold?" The last part was asked in a very demanding, bossy way, showing that he did not intimidate her like he did the students. He arched one black brow at her, as if to say how dare she accuse him of such a thing as hurting a student.

"I did nothing of the sort Poppy, it isn't my fault the chit was foolish enough to try to take on the Dark Lord by herself," he drawled in a superior tone while still holding the fore mentioned girl.

At this Poppy whipped around from where she'd been preparing a bed for her new patient and stared at them.

"Oh dear," she whispered. With several swishes, flicks and jabs in very rapid succession she finished making the be ready and motioned for him to lay the unconscious girl down as she made her way towards her office, presumably to Floo the Headmaster.

Moments later both the Headmaster and deputy Headmistress were standing at the end of the hospital bed looking down at the comatose young woman laying there. Minerva stood clutching her hands together in front of her heart, eyes bright with unshed tears and never leaving her most talented student. The aged Headmaster stood just as quietly, one hand on the older woman's shoulder the other grasping the end of the bed and his bright blue eyes no longer twinkling as they did most every day.

The three professors watched with baited breath and heightened anticipation as colors and numbers and runes appeared while Poppy mumbled as she waved her wand over the girl where she lay prone in the bed. When she was done, the plump witch closed the curtains around the bed with a flick of her wand and motioned for her three colleagues to follow her to her office.

"Well I must say this is very unusual and I am quite confused. If Ms. Prewett was indeed facing off against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named then she is more powerful than any of us thought before. Her source of magic is only depleted minimally as though she had just performed a dozen or so minor charms and spells, not nearly so draining to make her collapse. Although you said that she did it without her wand Severus? This takes a bit more focus and concentration as you know but again not enough for her to current state to be explained." Poppy informed them all, sounding mystified.

"Then why is she laying in one of your hospital beds unconscious?" The dark man asked impatiently.

"Unfortunately that's rather simple and could have been prevented. She's been experiencing a lack of sleep, large amounts of stress, an unbalanced diet and she's pushing herself too hard." The Headmaster looked thoughtful now, while Professors Snape and McGonagall looked irritated and worried respectively. Suddenly the Potions Master spoke up.

"Does my having been in contact with her have any effect on any of this? My hand was on her shoulder." At this the Hospital matron waved her wand and mumbled a bit while colors and words appeared in front of him.

"Hmm. Yes, yes ok I see. However…" Poppy trailed off at this and the others said nothing to prompt her to finish her sentence as she was once again muttering incoherently under her breath and using her wand to write in the air in runes and other signs. Yet again words, colors, numbers and runes appeared in the air in front of the dark man.

"That is interesting, very interesting. I wonder… Perhaps, yes definitely. Of course I'll have to run some more spells but it's entirely possible." She got up to leave having completely forgotten about the others in the room.

"Well? What is it?" Severus was beyond frustrated when she appeared not to hear him.

The Mediwitch was abruptly reminded of her colleagues in her office when Severus slammed the door to her office shut with his wandless magic just as she began to make her way over to it.

"What are you muttering about you insufferable woman!?" he roared. She blinked at him owlishly then scowled.

"I forgot you all were here, forgive me. And don't you yell at me you overgrown bat! I know that a lot of people assume that I was in Hufflepuff house was I was a student here, but I wasn't. I was a Slytherin, just like you and I'll thank you to remember that, for I know a great many things that you don't." With that, she pushed him from standing in front of the door and made her way to the comatose young woman in the hospital bed.

"Severus sit down." She directed as she summoned a chair to appear behind him, next to the bed.

"How dare you order me about! I am perfectly fine."

"I don't care what you think. _You_ are in _my_ hospital wing- sit down!" Furious he sat down stiffly and fold his arms. He was seething inside.

"Poppy, my dear woman, what is going on?" Albus inquired gently.

"Well Headmaster, Severus was in direct contact with an Elementress during what is considered her magical coming of age. The surge of magic that she displayed was the evidence of this coming of age and that's why there isn't any decrease in either her or Severus' magic levels. Severus your magic both was and wasn't affected by this. There was no strain on your magic at any point nor did she drain any of your magic to support her defense. However, it appears that she did use you and your magic as a conductor to draw more green magic out of the earth."

"Is that all?" Severus started to snarl and get up, but the elderly Headmaster silenced him with a look and the raven haired professor fell back into the chair he he was occuping.

"No that is not all! Her using you as a conductive route for all this raw green energy effectively ripped through the boundaries and restraint that you had cultivated in your magic from using it all these years. Over the next couple of days, you will have to be very careful practicing any and all magic, and work on redeveloping and disciplining your magic. I regret to tell you that you will most likely experience spikes in wandless and unintentional magic for a couple of weeks. As we know very well now, strong emotions trigger these events so you will have to consciously make an effort to keep your temper in check as well. I suggest that you also spend a great deal of time examining your Occulmency and whatever method it is that you use to keep people out. I suspect that this too will have been affected by the events of this morning."

As she explained what, in all likely hood, had happened, Severus was getting angrier and angrier. His face which normally held only a sneer was growing colder and stonier with each word issuing from the Mediwitch's mouth. Slightly amusing was the fact that by turns his face was deathly pale, more so than normal, or incredibly purple. Obviously he wasn't sure if he should be more enraged at the outcome of the morning's face-off or terrified as to what the consequences held for him. If the Dark Lord were to call him now, he'd surely die. Quite slowly and torturously too he was sure. He'd seen the Dark Lord's wrath when angered. He shuddered. It was not something he wanted to experience firsthand.

His mind went into overdrive, thinking of all the work that he had to do in his mind to return it to its previous state. The levels of control and focus that were lost were among the most concerning. It had taken the Potions Master years (!) to build them up and in a single half hour's span they had been completely wiped out. Next was the Occulmency. While definitely a challenging skill to learn, it would not take him nearly as long to reorganize and resort his thoughts as it had the first time around. Now that he knew just how to do, it would just require time and energy. Severus feared that the effect that would affect him the most was the spikes in wandless and unintentional magic. Of course he had been able to practice wandless magic before, but he could control it then. It was the lack of control that terrified him. In his line of work as a double agent, lack of control was what got people killed, was what got Regulus Black killed. He walked a very, _very_ thin line. Pushing his thoughts away, he brought his attention back to the present situation at hand.

"I believe," the Headmaster started, "that we will post-pone the start of classes a week. It will give those of the students who are not so studious time to finish up any last minute assignments from this summer and allow the new students to explore their new home, which will perhaps eliminate any chances of them becoming lost as they rush to and from classes." His eyes twinkled yet again. "Thereby also giving you, Severus, time to counter the outcome of today's little ah, encounter? And of course will give Ms. Prewett a chance to catch up on some much needed sleep, while her body finishes adjusting to the changes it is undergoing as a part of her coming of age."

"Now let's see, Poppy would you keep our lovely Ms. Prewett here until she awakes? Good. When she does return from the land of slumber, have her join me in my office and then she may go back to her room in the Slytherin dorms. Severus, contain yourself to your chambers and labs while you are regaining your focus and control. Your presence is still required in the Great Hall for meals three days forth. It is my deepest wish that you get control of your mind and your thoughts before you join the general population. We wouldn't want any of our more talented students who have an unparalleled interested in the Dark Arts to observe that which they aren't meant to." At this he raised an eyebrow at his potions professor, suggesting that he better not take this duty lightly.

At this the dour professor dipped his chin in compliance. He then looked at the white bearded wizard and raised an eyebrow in return, asking a silent question.

"Yes Severus you may abscond to your chambers now and begin your solitude." At this the dark man stood up and began to make his way from the room, but paused as the Headmaster continued.

"However, be forewarned, for I will be paying you several visits in the next few days to see how you are coming along on restoring your skills."

An unseen scowl set itself upon the Potions Master's face as he resumed his departure from the hospital wing, slamming the door shut behind him, showing his contempt for the situation he was in and the time consuming tasks he faced.

Albus Dumbledore's shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh when the doors were once again shut. He knew that this situation was not easy on him and that there were incredibly untimely for Severus Snape. He knew that the man had enough on his plate already without these tribulations do deal with, but this could not be undone and could not wait. The skills he had and needed to rebuild were necessary in order for him to survive, for his life to not be in grave danger. The tired Headmaster wished the younger man would let those who cared for him in, let someone in, to help.

A little late, hopefully not too cold. R &R if you will. LG54


End file.
